


The walking dead (season 2)

by Daryldixon2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Reader, Daryl Dixon Daughter, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: This starts With Dale Harvaths death. Then it goes on.





	1. Dales Death

It was an peaceful night and 7 year old (Y/N) was with the group. But that peaceful is about to be interrupted. They heard the scream. (Y/N) ran towards the scream with the group. 

"Help! Over here! Help!" That's Daryl Dixon who adopted her.  
"Dale!" Andrea shouted.

(Y/N) made it first after Daryl and stood there shocked. He beloved Friend is dying. She broke down. The rest arrived and they were all shocked.

"Dale no." (Y/n) cried.  
"We need Hershel!" Rick shouted.  
"Stay with my man." Daryl said.  
"Hey it's gonna be ok." Rick said. "Hershel!!!"  
"What's wrong?" Hershel said.  
"Can you fix him?" Rick cried out.  
"He won't make the trip." Hershel said sadly.  
"Well operate here. Glenn go b..." Rick said.  
"I'm sorry." Hershel said.  
"No!" Rick screamed.  
(Y/n) looked at the walker and its the one she encountered in the forest. Earlier she went out on her own. She had her own gun. But, she was too afraid to kill a walker. She put her head into Glenn's chest and started to cry. She take full blame on herself for Dales death. Daryl put Dale down. It's the only way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) tells Shane that's the walker that killed dale is the walker she item counter in the woods. Shane tells Daryl about it.

Ever since Dale dies, (Y/n) has been feeling nothing but guilt. Dale died because of her. Daryl is helping everyone move into the house. He and (Y/n) are gonna share a room.

"Shane." (Y/n) said.  
"Yes?" Shane said.  
"The walker that killed Dale." (Y/n) said. "I encountered it. I tried to kill it but It came after me, and I was to terrified to kill it. Dale died because of me."  
"Don't blame yourself." Shane said. "You're only 7. But why did you go out there by yourself?"  
"I wanted to be brave like Daryl." (Y/n) said. "I stole his gun. I can't tell him I took it because he'd kill me."  
"Why don't we go and tell him together." Shane said.   
"Ok." (Y/n) said.

They caught up to Daryl and took him somewhere private.

"That walker that killed Dale." Shane said. "(Y/n) went into the woods alone and encountered that very same walker. She took your gun."  
"Ok. Let me talk to her alone." Daryl said.

Shane left. (Y/n) is nervous.

"What were you thinking?" Daryl said. "You didn't let no adult know. You put yourself in so much danger. You could've got yourself killed."  
"I wanted to be brave like you." (Y/n) said.  
"You are brave even when you're scared." Daryl said.  
"Are you scared when brave?" (Y/n) said.  
"When Shane told me." Daryl said. "What you did that day, I was scared. I don't know what I'd do if something bad has happened to you. I can't lose my baby girl. You're my life."

Daryl put (Y/n) in his arms and held her. He decided to let her off with a warning. He got his gun back. She's too young to hold one.


	3. danger on the farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crazy dangerous group make an appearance (on second night.)

(Y/n) was in the house helping out around the house. Daryl saw its dark. The gang all came in. Daryl took (y/n) to their room, and they had the lamp on and luckily the tv is running as well. Daryl sat down his crossbow, and the house is locked up. Daryl went into the bathroom, and came back out.

"What you watching?" Daryl said.  
"Power rangers." (Y/n) said.  
"Ok." Daryl said.

Everyone were in their rooms watching tv, and a storm has arrived. It took out the power.

"That ruined my show." (Y/n) said.  
"That's ok." Daryl said.

Daryl put (y/n) close to him and the electricity came back on and power rangers was still on. She cuddled up against Daryl and they finished that episode and went to bed.

Morning arrived, and the gang were all in the kitchen. Sophia (Daryl found her alive after finding out what (y/n) told him about Dales death.) sat down next to her. Shy Sophia is, (y/n) still liked her. Daryl came down dressed and ate. The kids got to play all day until once again night time hits them. Daryl was getting (y/n) ready for bed when he see car lights heading towards the farm. He saw Shane come in panicked and the adults hid with their children. Daryl turned off his lights and his with (y/n) on his lap. They're in the bathroom locked up. They hear the door kick in. Daryl was crying. Just out of fear. He's scared for (y/n)'s safety. 

"People are here. Come on out." A guy said.

Daryl kept (y/n) quiet. A man stepped into their room. The two kept quiet. He threw everything down, and went away. Daryl got up.

"Listen to me." Daryl whispered. "I want you to lock this door and don't come out at all. I will be back."  
"No don't leave." (Y/n) cried softly.  
"I'm coming back." Daryl sad.

Daryl kissed her and left. She did as she was told and locked it and hid in the far corner. Daryl snuck downstairs and went to look around. Then he was pushed down. It's the leader. Daryl fought. He attacked until the group retreated. Daryl saw his group and they won. They all went to bed after the crazies has left the farm.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) woke up to the sun beaming thought the window. Daryl wasn't there. (Y/n) went into the kitchen to see Daryl helping the ladies with breakfast.

"Hey daddy." (Y/n) smiled.  
"Hey baby girl." Daryl said. "Slept well?"  
"Yes I did." (Y/n) said.  
"(Y/n) can you tell the others it time for breakfast?" Carol said.

(Y/n) nodded and went to get the others. They all came in, and got their breakfast. (Y/n) sat down next to Daryl and started to eat her dinner. (Y/n) smiled at her family and they smiled at her. She was the light in the group. After breakfast, the kids are close to the house. After what happened to Dale, the parents are keeping a close eye out for danger. Daryl kept (y/n) in his sight. Dani was playing tag. She was playing when she saw the door of the barn move and growling. She ran back, and Daryl notice the fear in her eyes.

"What is it baby?" Daryl said.  
"Walkers in that barn." (Y/n) said.

Daryl warned the adults and Hershel knew this was bad. The kids held onto their parents for dare life. (Y/n) held not Daryl. He had his gun pointed at the barn. He's not about to lose his little girl to the walkers. Hershel saw what they really were and let them kill them once he opened them. (Y/n) had her face into Daryl's abdomen as he was killing the walkers. It went silent, but then came out (y/n)'s mom (y/mom/n). (Y/n) stared at her walker mom and her face showed it all. (Y/n) was historically crying. Daryl stood there heartbroken. 

"Mama!" (Y/n) cried.  
"(Y/n)." Carol whispered.  
"Mama!" (Y/n) cried.

Rick puts (y/m/n) out if her misery and Daryl took (y/n) away and they went into the house. Daryl sat her on the kitchen table and held her so close. His heart is shattered. Lori and Carol came in with sad looks. (Y/n) had a grip on Daryl's shirt, and cried. She soon calms down, and Daryl looked down at her and kissed her forehead. He's all she has now. Besides the group.

"Have some orange juice hun." Lori said.  
"Ok thank you." (Y/n)'s voice cracked.

(Y/n) drank her orange juice and they all went to the funeral. She held not Daryl and they all said their speeches about (y/n) and the funeral was all done. (Y/n) is in the house and Sophia let her be. (Y/n) was playing with toys and let Sophia come and play with her.


End file.
